Eruption Release: Avatar of Naraka
|image=Naraka_Deity.jpg |kanji=噴遁: 地獄の権現 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Funton: Naraka no Gongen |viz manga=Eruption Style: Embodiment of the Eight Hells |jutsu classification=Kekkei Tōta~Eruption Release, Senjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Eruption Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Zōu Shì |hand signs=Dragon |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} is initiated by manifesting her will into the world and merging it with that of her Eruption Release, Zōu Shì uses the will of the earth itself to produce a massive construct composed of the very constituents of hell itself. The entity created by this technique reigns over the aspects of land creation. When combined with the Pradāśa Seal, the entity exists in both the physical and spiritual realm simultaneously. Overview Described as an entity of the rarest perversion, it embodies what we call Jigoku 地獄. The lowest and worst realm within the six spiritual realms, wracked by torture and characterized by aggression. The generated construct is infused with Zōu Shì ‘s own life force, Natural Energy and the existential energy from the Pradāśa Seal. Normally, constructs of such use are generated with the internal spiral of chakra but this is a different understanding for Zōu Shì’s use of the technique. The embodiment of Naraka requires the cost of a powerful life-force in order to bring it into existence. Zōu Shì can manifest it in a multitude of forms varying and depending on the required situation Akin to Susanoo, Zōu Shì can manifest the deity as a spectral cage capable of preventing virtually any physical attack due to the extreme temperatures generated by the construct. The core aspect of the entity is its ability to evaporate and even melt chakra that is near it. Zōu Shì is also capable generating various limbs for combat and even using it them as an extension to hand seals via incorporating techniques. The sheer size of the entity dwarfs villages such as Konohagakure and Iwagakure. It is able to crush and drown entire mountain ranges in a vast sea of molten rock and other worldly flames. In either it’s spectral of physical state, the avatar possesses an incredible durability that can withstand multiple Tailed Beast Ball’s and can even crush a full powered Chibaku Tensei with a chakra enhanced punch. Zōu Shì is able to create the construct separate from herself and she is able to merge herself within it. In short, attacks incorporating chakra are quickly evaporated before the even make contact with the deity, therefore it would be imperative to use attacks with obscene amounts of density and an unparalleled velocity. Zōu Shì is capable of extending and channeling her techniques through the deity which enhances the range, power and velocity of the techniques incorporated. For example, Zōu Shì will often channel her Lava Release: Field of Hell or even absorb chakra by using the earth as a medium. When initially created, it harbors the characteristics of a unbelievable eruption. This accompanied with massive tremors, earth quakes and even a massive wall of and from the epicenter. Category:Senjutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Eruption Release